The Plan
by Unknownred
Summary: There were once two girls, Tomoyo and Sakura who made the perfect plan to... A/N: there's no couples in this story. Srry to those...*


The Plan

By: Unknownred

*Card Captor Sakura fanfic*

There were once two girls, Tomoyo and Sakura who made the perfect plan to convince Sakura's brother to join them on a tour and not hanging around school all day. Sakura and Tomoyo are talking on the phone at their own houses and discussing their plans.

"What! I don't know what you're talking about." Tomoyo said on the phone.

"You should at least try them." Sakura congregated her, well at least tried to convince her to eat her special recipe.

"I have not for fill my taste buds yet. Anyways, how's it going with you and your brother?" Tomoyo asked while changing the subject.

"I don't think changing the subject will get you anywhere though you might give in sometime soon." Suggested Sakura.

"Nothing can prevent that from happening." Said Tomoyo as she sweat dropped, "Or at least I thought wouldn't happen. Don't push yourself to hard or you might break a bone and won't be able to go to school tomorrow."

"Thanks for the advice! I think that won't ever happen if I set my mind to it." Said Sakura.

"That's it; you can take your first step to geeky telegram class." Joked Tomoyo.

"I have and you have, so don't push it. I would like to see you try sometime." Said Sakura.

"Maybe, we can convince your brother to come and join our group." Suggested Tomoyo with a positive attitude.

"Maybe…but, I don't think he would want to since he's always to busy with school. And suppose, he has to go to the college on North Street; he'll be gone for about three hours and our session would be over when he comes back." Panicked Sakura over the phone.

"Here's the plan, meet me at my locker tomorrow morning then, we'll discuss how to convince him. I have to go, take care." Said Tomoyo rather quickly and hung up.

"Okay." Answered Sakura and hung up on the phone.

The next day, Sakura made her way to Tomoyo's locker without getting run over by other geeks. Tomoyo has now grabbed her arm and pulled her to safety and rolled her eyes at the crowd.

"Are you okay?" asked Tomoyo looking over at Sakura.

"I think I should just walk behind a teacher and used them as a body shield." Answered Sakura.

"Now, that you mention it, I should maybe try that someday." Chuckled Tomoyo at the thought of using teachers as shields, "Anyways, we need to make up a plan for your brother."

"How?" asked Sakura.

"Thought you might asked that. So, I came up with one. First, we go log into the code bank, and find "BM", then we write a letter to your brother and he won't know we blackmailed him. This is a great plan." Said Tomoyo excitingly.

"I tried doing that yesterday…and I failed. I can't blackmail my own brother, its wrong." Complained Sakura.

"Who's says we're going to "BM" him? I got takers who would do it for fun." Said Tomoyo.

"What if they get caught? And blame it on you, since it's your idea. Did you think of that? Maybe not, because you were too eager to help me get my brother to join our group." Questioned Sakura.

"There goes my plan. What will we do? We can't just leave him there all alone in the dusty heck of a college refund." Tomoyo said ghastly.

"There's only one thing to do." Suggested Sakura.

Tomoyo gasped, "Not the part where we beg."

Sakura nodded her head and started off to her classes as Tomoyo took off to hers.

Later off then a couple of hours has passed and school has ended making everyone run around in circles and finding their friends to chat as others went home. Tomoyo ran over to Sakura and pulled her aside.

"Hey! I just saw your brother leaving five minutes ago. Hurry up, or else our plan is in ruin." Tomoyo let out a huff.

"Pace yourself. Now, where did you see him?" asked Sakura.

"Over near the park." As she looked around for him.

"I don't see him." Pouted Sakura.

"He was there five minutes ago. He must be right -" as they both turned around facing Sakura's brother, "here."

They both gave out a small scream and took a breath and slowly let it out. Sakura's brother gave out a laugh as it slowly died down as Sakura glared at him.

"This is our chance." Thought both Sakura and Tomoyo.

They both glanced at each other and gave a signal to be ready. They fell on their knees and clasping their hands together like they were praying, but begging him to join them.

"Oh Brother, please say you will. We beg of you." Begged Sakura and gave him her best puppy eyed look she can make.

On the other hand, Tomoyo hugged one of his legs and begged also for him to join their tour. Sakura's brother smirked at this and gave out a laugh for he never seen his sister and her friend done this before. He enjoyed it and shrugged.

"You better enjoy this, because this is the last time I'm doing this for you." Tomoyo grunted like she read his mind.

"And I do. I'll see what I can do. Maybe, but you'll have to let go of my leg and stop begging, because it's starting to get annoying." He said while standing there like there's nothing going on in his life. Tomoyo let go and Sakura stopped begging as she wiped her tears away. They both stood up and dusted themselves off before hearing his answer.

"Sorry, I can't. I have a tight schedule." He said, "Maybe, some other time."

"Yeah, maybe some other time." Sakura and Tomoyo mimicked his words and gave a weak smile.

"Got'cha. Dude, you guys always fall for it." He said.

The two girls grinned, "We're not dudes… We're Duddets!"


End file.
